The love saga
by LucyCLT
Summary: Taiyu es una chica que en un principio puede ser algo dulce... después, puede darte algo de miedo. Por cosas del destino se topa con Kagamine Len, para ella es una piedra en su camino. Aún así, para mala suerte de ella, el rubio termina siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano gemelo, Poetry, por lo que debe verlo continuamente. ¿Lo odiara por toda la vida?
1. El nuevo estudiante

Hola chicos! Esta es una historia que tenía... y que eliminé XDD por problemas personales, (en realidad, no recuerdo bien que pasó) pero la estoy re-escribiendo porque siento que he mejorado por mucho mi manera de escribir Y espero que les guste

Vocaloid no es mi propiedad blah blah blah, ya lo saben

* * *

Capitulo 1: El nuevo estudiante.

No les voy a ocultar mi emoción, era aún la primera semana en la escuela, colegio, o como le quieran llamar. Por alguna razón aún admitían estudiantes nuevos, y había rumores sobre que iba a llegar uno nuevo desde el lunes. Hoy es jueves y yo suelo ser una persona muy social, me gusta conocer gente nueva… Algo me decía que hoy sería el día en el llegaría él o ella, tenía un buen presentimiento.

— ¡Estoy muy emocionada!, ¿tú no? — Estaba peinando mi cabello negro frente al espejo en mi cuarto  
— En realidad… no — Me respondió una voz sin ánimos desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¿Por qué la emoción? —Parecía curioso, yo salí de mi cuarto para resolver su duda  
— ¡Porque hoy llega la estudiante nueva! — Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí a la cocina  
— ¿Y a ti quien te dice que es la y no él estudiante nuevo? —Hizo especial énfasis en la y no él mientras avanzaba conmigo  
— Porque soñé con ella, una chica rubia de ojos azules —Saqué una manzana del refrigerador y le di una mordida — muy amable, por cierto — El solo suspiró  
— ¿No estás emocionada porque verás a Kaito? —Rió un poco, él tiene la intención de molestarme  
— ¡No sé cuantas veces tengo que decirte que él y yo somos conocidos, nada más! — En la ventana de la cocina podía ver mi reflejo, estaba tan roja como un tomate  
— Claro, lo que digas.  
— Tu sarcasmo puede sentirse a kilómetros…

Admito que si me gusta un poquito Shion Kaito, tiene cabello azul y unos ojos azules que me siento perdida en ellos cada vez que los veo… Pero tengo la ligera impresión de que él se siente atraído por una perra —perdónenme mi vocabulario— de cabello verde/azul y ojos aguamarina. Creo que se llama Hatsune Miku. ¿Ya mencione que la odio?

Pues si no es así, la odio.

Siento que se me olvida algo… ¡Ah, sí! El chico que está conmigo aquí, es mi hermano mayor (o eso es lo que él cree) Hikarine Poetry, es un chico un poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Es un hombre muy maduro y tranquilo, la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque él no siempre fue así, es mejor el Poetry de ahora que el de hace dos años.  
En realidad, aunque no nos guste, somos gemelos, pero a veces la gente no nos cree porque yo soy la "rara" de la familia, de cabello negro y ojos rojos. ¡Pero no se asusten! No soy como las Yandere, no importa si lo aparento. Todos me dicen que soy más del tipo Tsundere. ¿Tsundere, yo?

Tardamos unos pocos minutos en llegar a la escuela, vamos caminando, pues vivimos solos. Llegamos al salón de biología — un laboratorio algo amplio con muchas mesas blancas tirando a gris, bastante bien iluminado y un escritorio también amplio con una pizarra atrás de este —Yo, por alguna razón, estaba sola en esta clase, era un número impar. Odio estar sola, pero al menos hoy dejaría de estar sola en esta clase, por la alumna nueva que llegaría.

— ¡Buenos días, estudiantes! — Llegó bastante animada, nosotros nos pusimos de pie y le dimos los buenos días también —Pueden sentarse — Nos sentamos a su orden.

La profesora era una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, se hace llamar Jessica, pero por alguna razón a veces su nombre se me olvida. Pero en fin, ella a veces me da algo de miedo, es bastante bipolar y parece ser de esas maestras que nuestras calificaciones dependen de su estado de ánimo.

— Como muchos saben, hoy llega mi nueva víctima — Después de eso me lanzó una mirada de esas que no tienen brillo ni nada, me da tanto miedo — Digo… estudiante — Luego sus ojos brillaron sobremanera y cerró sus ojos para luego sonreír. — Hoy llega mi estudiante nuevo, pase por favor, Kagamine Len

¿Kagamine Len? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, después de sus palabras entró al salón una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, me emocioné bastante, la chica parecía algo tímida y creo que los suspiros de las chicas embobadas — ¿Embobadas? ¿Son lesbianas? — no parecieron ayudarle

— Me llamo Kagamine Len — Se presentó y acto seguido hablo con poco sobre sí misma — Soy un chico de 16 años — ¿¡CHICO!

¿¡CHICO! ¿Enserio? Él habló un poco más sobre sí MISMO, parecía un chico interesante, pero estaba un poco enojada con Len por haber derrumbado mi ilusión… ¡Yo quería una amiga, no otro chico más! Los hombres son unos pesados… Además, ¡Gackupo ya tiene bastante con ser una chica!, ¿por qué necesitamos otro hombre que aparente ser una mujer?

— Siéntese por favor junto a la chica de negro y ojos rojos — ¿No se ha aprendido mi nombre?  
— Sí — Obedeció y se sentó a mi lado — Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
— Taiyu — Mi tono de voz era indiferente

La clase "comenzó" mientras mi nuevo compañero trataba de hacer plática, yo trataba de ignorarle, seguía algo molesta con él por haberme arruinado el sueño, además… De fondo se escuchaban los suspiros y los murmullos de las chicas "¡Qué lindo es!" "¿Por qué debe sentarse con Taiyu?" "¡Quisiera ser ella para tenerlo a mi lado!" "¡Que sexy es!" etc., etc., etc.… No entiendo el alboroto, no es lindo ni mucho menos.

— Y… ¿Dónde vives? — Me preguntó  
— ¿Qué-te-importa?  
— Len y su amiguita — ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE APRENDE MI NOMBRE!— Si quieren ligar háganlo después de clases, no me interrumpan.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer "uuuuuh" mientras las miradas de odio de las chicas se posaban sobre mí, presiento que no será un buen año para mi… ¡Me odian sin ni siquiera conocerme!

Maldito Kagamine Len…

Yo me moría de la vergüenza, me tapaba el rostro con mi libro de biología, y así seguí hasta que los murmullos y los gritos de los demás cesaron. ¿Cómo voy a querer ser su novia y lo conocí hace unos minutos?

— Les tengo una noticia — Con esto fue que todos se callaron — ¡Se suspende la exposición sobre la reproducción humana!

Esto era una buena noticia, al menos para mí, no me gusta meterme con esos temas y menos hablarlos, al parecer no soy la única, pues todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción igualmente.

— ¡Pero! — ¿Siempre debe haber un pero con esta maestra? — No hay mal que por bien no venga…  
— ¿No es al revés? — Preguntó una peli rosada, llamada Kasane Teto, ella tiene un peinado muy peculiar y por eso llama mucho la atención de vez en cuando, tiene el cabello largo, pero siempre lo tiene recogido en dos coletas MUY risadas, parecen talados  
— ¡No me importa! — La profesora, tan "educada" como siempre — Esta vez, tendrán que cuidar el costal en parejas, como si fuera su hijo — Kaito alzó su mano para preguntar, la maestra le dio la palabra  
— ¿Esto tiene que ver algo con biología? — Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa  
— No lo sé — Esta última frase nos hizo tener una gota de sudor enorme en nuestras cabezas — Pero más les vale hacerlo bien porque es el 90% de su calificación final.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

A la señal de la maestra todos nos pusimos de pie a buscar pareja. ¿Por qué las buscamos en lugar de hacerlo de una vez con nuestra pareja de clase? No estoy segura, esta maestra es la más loca que he visto en mi vida. Además, yo ya tenía bien claro desde el principio a quien quiero de padre para mi costal… y todas las chicas estaban acosando a Len. No es que me importe, solo trato de contarles cómo es que son las cosas y… ¡Olvídenlo!

— Kaito… — Ok, estaba estúpidamente enamorada por él

_Anda Taiyu, ve a pedirle que sea tu compañero… Solo esta vez… ¡No, no me va a aceptar! Pero, ¿Qué pierdes con intentar? ¡Pierdo mi dignidad, se bien que me va a decir que no! No… ¡no pienso hacerlo!... Eres una miedosa, ni siquiera puedes decirle que haga un simple trabajo contigo… _

_¡No, miedosa no soy! Te lo voy a demostrar, estúpida conciencia... Si no te apresuras, alguien elegirá por ti._

Ok, comienzo a pensar que estoy loca por pelearme conmigo misma, pero en algo tiene razón mi conciencia y es que si no me apresuro seguro podrían ponerme con Miku… o su novia, Luka… jajajaja!

— Kaito… — Me dirigí a él con una voz temblorosa  
— ¿Pasa algo, Tai? — ¡Me llamó Tai! Con su tono de voz amable que lo caracteriza tanto… ¿Puede haber una voz más hermosa en el mundo?  
— Eh… N-no… Digo… ¡Sí! — Parezco tarada diciendo todo esto… — Me preguntaba si tu… bueno… yo… nosotros… esto…  
— ¿Te sientes bien? — Parecía preocupado, en el reflejo de sus ojos me pude observar, si, estaba muy roja  
— ¡N-no! —Respondí en mi desesperación de decir algo razonablemente coherente.

No pude decir nada más, el me cargó con ambos brazos y se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería, ¿Qué estoy bien? Por favor, si él fuera el doctor yo fingiría estar enferma toda la vida, y no soy estúpida, el laboratorio esta en el primer piso, la enfermería esta en el tercer piso. Lo que más me gustó de esta situación fue que el ascensor no funcionaba, por lo que subió las escaleras lentamente por miedo a que yo me sintiera peor.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, no tenía forma de saber cuánto faltaba para llegar a la enfermería, pues tenía mis ojos cerrados para hacer más creíble el que me sentía mal, después de unos minutos escuché que se abrió una puerta.

— ¡Doctora! — Kaito sonaba preocupado  
— ¿Kaito? — Hizo una pequeña pausa y después prosiguió —Acuéstala en la camilla — Kaito obedeció y asintió, sentí una mano helada en mi frente — ¡Esta ardiendo! ¿Qué le pasó?  
— No sé, estaba hablando con ella y de pronto se puso así.  
— Ummm… — Parecía estar pensando y paseó su mano helada por mis mejillas — No se preocupe señorita, solo sentirá un piquetito…

¡Cualquier persona con algo de sentido común sabía que esa frase no es buena!

— ¡Espere! — Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quite de la camilla antes de que ella me colocara la inyección — ¡M-me siento M-m-mejor!

Comencé a tartamudear al notar por unos minutos la mirada de Kaito posada sobre mí, primero reflejó preocupación y ahora sorpresa. Me avergoncé un poco, no quiero que piense que lo fingí o que se yo…

— Bueno, parece estar mucho mejor. Creo que solo comió algo en mal estado — No tenía ningún sentido para mi, ella me guiñó el ojo.

Parece que ella ya sabe que me gusta Kaito. ¿Soy tan obvia? Ella ya era de edad avanzada y tiene algo de experiencia, la apariencia de la enfermera me daba algo de ternura, es bajita pero no jorobada, tiene cabello largo pero canoso, algo de arrugas.

— Muchas gracias, Enfermera Kurone — Agradeció Kaito y nos retiramos de la enfermería.

Íbamos caminando a un paso realmente lento, ninguno parecía tener prisa por llegar de nuevo a la clase de biología, pero este silencio comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo.

— Gracias por traerme…  
— No es nada, cuando quieras — ¿Por qué siempre debe ser tan amable?  
— Eh bueno, yo… Quería… —Aún tartamudee un poco, mi conciencia no dejaba de decirme "Eres una cobarde" — Pedirte algo  
— ¿Uh? — Estaba bastante intrigado  
— Esto… si no te molesta… — Parezco de esas adolescentes enamoradas que tanto me molestan, me estoy volviendo una de ellas… — ¿Harías equipo conmigo en el proyecto del costal?

Yo ya estaba preparada para recibir un no.

— ¡Claro! — Parecía bastante animado  
— ¿¡De verdad! — Ni siquiera yo me la creía  
— Sí — ¡TOMA ESO! ¡HATSUNE MIKU PERRA!

De lo alegre que estaba se me olvidó mi vergüenza por completo y comenzamos a charlar, no sé, siento que lo estoy conociendo mejor y terminaremos siendo amigos a este paso, de solo pensarlo me pongo muy feliz, charlamos todo el camino hasta que llegamos al salón y éramos el centro de atención, un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente…

— Ya que el señor Shion y la señorita nomesesunombre — ¿¡PORQUE NO SE LO APRENDE! — Salieron sin mi consentimiento — Uh… cierto… no pedimos permiso ni nada parecido — Ahora yo les asignaré sus equipos

Muchos hicieron "uuuuuh" al pensar que solo nosotros dos saldríamos afectados, en realidad todo el salón fue afectado, los "uuuuuh" cesaron cuando a mi me colocaron —para mi mala suerte — con Kagamine Len, fui el centro de atención de todas sus "fangirls" —ahora les llamaré así por la enfermiza obsesión que tienen con nosotros dos—… ¡Lo odio tanto!  
Las únicas dos parejas que me importaron como las conformaron fueron; Hikarine & Shion (¿porque yo no puedo ser Poetry Hikarine?) y Hatsune & Megurine… ¡Yo sabía que había algo entre ellas dos!

— ¿Tienes e-mail o algo? — Me preguntó el rubio de ojos azules  
— ¿Qué-te-importa? — Le pregunté de mala gana  
— ¿Al menos podrías decirme dónde vives? — Parece que le estoy contagiando mi mal humor  
— No, ahora, si me disculpas — Me puse de pie para luego alejarme para ir con el costal

Pude ver que Poetry se acercó a Len, parece que estuvieron conversando mientras yo y Kaito no estuvimos, me dio curiosidad saber que estaban hablando, por lo que agudicé mi oído.

— ¿Acaso siempre es así de mala? — Le preguntó  
— Agradece que no tienes que vivir con ella — Rió un poco  
— ¿¡Viven juntos! — Parecía bastante sorprendido, una vez que me dieron el costal me quedé parada contemplando la escena  
—Si, ¿Por qué? — Entre ambos hubo algo de silencio y yo estuve a punto de acercarme, pero Len habló de nuevo  
—Ustedes dos han hecho… ¿Eso? — Eso me asqueo y me ofendió a la vez, me acerqué rápidamente y le tiré el costal encima  
— ¡IDIOTA! ¡SOMOS GEMELOS! — Dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono y nos miramos a la vez —… Odio que pase eso — Len rió bastante  
— Se nota el parecido — Creo que no lo creyó — Yo tengo una hermana gemela que SI se parece a mí — ¿Es divertido tener un reflejo? — Pero ella vive en Los Ángeles con mi prima Lily

El día avanzó con lentitud, para mi mala suerte tanto Len como Poetry están en las mismas clases que yo, Len de vez en cuando se acercaba a charlar conmigo, me aclaró que él y Poetry ya eran amigos y que me vería mucho tiempo, esta idea no me gustaba para nada, ¡No quiero que todas las chicas me miren con odio el resto del año escolar! Hubo solo un par de clases en las que no me tuve que preocupar por Len, porque mis dos únicas amigas no me miraban con odio, ellas se llaman Gumi y Miki, la primera es una chica más o menos alta con cabello corto y de color verde, tiene una extraña afición a las zanahorias y Miki tiene un cabello abundante de color rojo.

Cuando el día por fin terminó, me dieron tantas ganas de gritarle a Len "¡Hasta nunca, idiota chico shouta!" a sabiendas de que lo vería al día siguiente, pero este ha sido el peor día de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que no volverlo a ver, nunca.

El día no terminó ahí, ¿Recuerdan que dije que ahora ellos dos son amigos? Poetry lo invitó a nuestra casa. ¿El camino? Fue horrible, es otoño, por lo que empezó a llover y terminamos todos empapados, mientras que yo tuve que cargar todas las mochilas. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Ellos no son los hombres aquí?

— Y en ese entonces — Nos estaba contando Poetry — Taiyu aún creía en santa Claus, cuando era navidad fuimos al centro comercial para hacer galletas porque ella no dejaba de insistir en que debía preparar unas para él y no "dejarlo morir de hambre" — Parece que él se divierte mucho recordando — Cuando llegamos, ella vio a Santa Claus y….

¡No hay necesidad de recordar eso! Yo estaba avergonzada y se me ocurrió algo eficiente para callarlos.

— ¡Shouta, toma las mochilas! — Las lancé con tal fuerza que él cayó al suelo  
— Taiyu, ¡Eso no es amable! — Me regañó mientras ayudaba a Len a levantarse  
— No te preocupes… — Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa  
— Bueno, ya llegamos — Anunció mi hermano una vez que Len estuvo de pie  
— ¿¡Ustedes viven aquí!

Nos encontrábamos en frente de un edificio enorme, uno blanco al parecer muy habitado.

— Uno, dos, tres… ¿¡NOVENTA PISOS!  
— Claro — Me concentré en revivir lo que, yo creí que en estos momentos sería el peor miedo de Len, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dije con alegría fingida — No te preocupes, vivimos en el último piso  
— ¿¡De verdad! — El se veía muy asustado… Me divierte mucho verlo así. Poetry pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones e hizo lo posible para calmar a su amigo.  
— Si, ¡Pero no te asustes! — Me miró regañándome con la mirada y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Kagamine — Como en todos los edificios altos, hay un elevador

Con un tono calmado logró hacer que Len dejara de temblar ante la idea de subir tantos escalones, los tres entramos a la amplia recepción y saludamos al portero, era un hombre de estatura promedio y de cabello rubio más o menos brillante con una voz bonita, creo que la haría mejor de cantante que de portero aquí.

— Lo siento chicos — Nos habló antes de que nosotros subiéramos al ascensor — El ascensor está descompuesto, tendrán que subir…  
— ¿¡EH! ¡NO, YO ME VOY! — El quiso salir corriendo, pero yo lo tome de la corbata del uniforme y lo detuve  
— De aquí no te vas — Le lancé una mirada asesina, tenía muchas ganas de explotar de la risa…  
— ¡Taiyu! ¡Te dije que no desconectaras ese cable, podía ser importante! — Me regañó mi hermano  
— ¿¡Y yo como sabía que era importante!  
— ¡PORQUE DECÍA CABLE DE ENERGÍA DEL ASCENSOR!

...

— ¡PORFIN! Yo, Hikarine Taiyu, ¡Subí los 90 pisos de un edificio exageradamente enorme sola y sin elevador! — Acto seguido de mi grito e victoria, caí al suelo del cansancio…

Pretendía quedarme ahí varios minutos, al menos hasta que llegaran Poetry y Len, los reté en el tercer piso a unas carreras y les dejé sus respectivas mochilas para que fuera más o menos justo, pues todos llevábamos la misma carga… De pronto un sonido atrajo mi atención…

"¿El elevador?" Me pregunté a mi misma

(POV Narrador)

Poetry y Len, dos nuevos amigos que apenas se conocieron ese día, esperaban pacientemente a que el ascensor subiera los 90 pisos. Ambos tenían coronas de Burger King en sus cabezas.

— ¡Vaya! — Se estiró un poco al salir el mayor de los gemelos — ¿Quién diría que el ascensor solo no podía subir al primer piso? Leon se tiene que explicar mejor  
— No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar a Taiyu subir los 90 pisos sola — Le contestó su amigo rubio, el ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron — Parecía enojada…  
— ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! — Le reclamó  
— ¡Te lo dije! — En su voz se notaba algo de molestia, después comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido — ¡Pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado gastando dinero de un monedero negro que decía "Taiyu" para comprar todas esas hamburguesas en burger King! — Tomó el aire que perdió para mirar a su alrededor.

Cerca de su pie, había una niña con ojos rojos bastante enfurecidos y un largo cabello negro. Ella estaba en el suelo jadeando.

— Taiyu… — Retrocedió aterrado — No te enojes… ¡Por favor! — Le imploró su "gemelo"  
— ¿Gastaste… mi… dinero…? — Preguntó con una calma bastante mal fingida, haciendo que los dos chicos se asustaran y retrocedieran. Su "agresora" solo parecía enfurecerse más y los tomó a ambos de sus camisas — ¡IDIOTAS!

En un movimiento rápido los tiró por las escaleras, pasaron por varios pisos… afortunadamente, no les pasó demasiado, solo un par de rasguños menores…

— Siempre que Taiyu se enoja — Comenzó a explicar — Me toca a mi hacer de comer… es mi turno… de nuevo… — Se sacudió un poco y entró al ascensor con Len  
— ¿Siempre se enoja? — Preguntó intrigado  
— No… no siempre — Sonrió y luego su expresión cambió a una más alarmada — Pero… (Taiyu + Cocina) (Enojo) = Explosión segura

Esta fórmula "matemática" sacó unas risitas en Len, al ver que su amigo no reía como él, prefirió callar…

(POV Taiyu)

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa, teníamos un comedor más o menos amplio pero con mucho espacio desperdiciado, en este solitario lugar, solo vivimos Poetry y yo

— ¿Taiyu? — Escuché la voz de Len mientras abría lentamente la puerta  
— La comida está servida… — dije con algo de frialdad y me dirigí a la cocina, me preparé un sándwich, yo misma se que no es seguro comer lo que yo preparo.

Al momento que yo regresé al comedor con mi sándwich, vi que Len parecía algo alarmado y Poetry picaba la comida que preparé, no era más que una masa negra que ni yo misma se a que sabe.

—… ¡Gracias por la comida! — Me agradeció Len una vez que se comió toda esa masa negra, le sonreí para decirle "por nada"  
— ¿¡EH! — Poetry pegó un grito de horror — ¡JURARÍA QUE SE MOVIÓ!  
— ¡Deja de quejarte y come!  
— NO  
— ¿¡PORQUE NO! — El ambiente cada vez se tensaba más y más  
— ¡PORQUE LEN ES EL ÚNICO VALIENTE QUE SE ATREVE A PROBAR TU COMIDA!

Ambos volteamos a ver a Len, esperando a que defendiera a alguno de los dos, pero este comenzó a tornarse su piel de un color morado/azul y comenzaba a toser

— ¿Ves? ¡HASTA ÉL SE RÍE DE MÍ PORQUE NO ME ATREVO A MORDER LA MASA NEGRA!  
— ¡IDIOTA! — Grité aterrada y preocupada a la vez, le di un zape a mi hermano (Un zape es un leve golpe en la cabeza) — ¡SE ESTA AHOGANDO! ¡HAZ ALGO!  
— ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA! — El se estaba aterrando tanto como yo cuando vimos al rubio caer casi desfallecido al suelo, nos mirábamos a nuestros ojos sin estar seguros de que hacer — ¡D-DALE RESPIRACIÓN BOCA A BOCA!  
— ¡S-sí — Comenzaba a acercar mi rostro al de mi "amigo" y noté que no estaba tan grave como creíamos —Eh… yo creo que así esta bien — Dije nerviosamente mientras me alejaba del rubio  
— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TE IMPORTE LA VIDA DE UN POBRE CHICO SHOUTA! — El estaba comenzando a acercarse a Len para darle respiración de boca a boca  
— ¡E-ESPERA! — Gritó Len y comenzaba a toser — ¡Y-YAOI! — Siguió tosiendo y Poetry al ver esto se alejó de él.

Len se sentó y siguió tosiendo, siguió así unos pocos segundos hasta que salió el pedazo de masa negra culpable de su asfixia. Mi hermano y yo solo lo miramos, yo comencé a sentirme culpable.

— … Me salvaron la vida — El se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó — ¡Muchas gracias! — Todo en el reflejaba verdadero agradecimiento.

Poetry y yo intercambiamos miradas y estabamos "nerviosos" por así decirlo, él no se explicaba como fue que le salvamos la vida, ya que practicamente Len reaccionó solo. El abrazó ya llevaba pocos segundos de duración, así que los tres nos separamos.

— No me vuelvas a abrazar… — Dije friamente  
— ¿Eh? ¿No te gustan los abrazos? — Me preguntaron ambos  
— No-me-vuelvas-a-abrazar

Ya después de eso, ninguno de los tres tenía hambre, en medio de mi molestia, olvidé que ellos dos ya habían asaltado burger King, conociendo a Poetry (es un estomago sin fondo), se gastó hasta el último centavo de… ¿¡MI MONEDERO! ¿¡PORQUE!.  
Nos limitamos a charlas los tres, yo no tenía planes por lo que me quedé ahí. Lo cierto es que si las miradas de odio por parte de todas sus acosadoras Len es un tipo agradable y… ¿Qué acabo de decir?

— Entonces llega Gackupo y le dice a Poetry "Te amo" — No pude evitar dejar escapar algunas risas — Poetry le dice "Yo también te amo" y… — No pude soportar más la risa  
— ¿Qué puedo decir? Atraigo a las chicas, ¡Soy Poetry! — Dijo con aires de victoria, normalmente lo hubiera golpeado por decir eso pero… ¡Jaja!  
— ¿El ayudante de enfermería? — Me preguntó Len en voz baja, entre mis risas le pude decir que si con un ademan de mano. — Poetry… él es un chico — Con esto los aires de victoria de Poetry calleron y mis risas aumentaron  
— Me duele mi estomago… ¡Jajajaja!  
— ¿Ustedes se llevan bien con…? eh… Se me olvida su nombre — Dijo Len nerviosamente — La chica de las coletas largas, ojos aguamarina… — Con esto pude dejar de reír  
— ¿Miku? — Preguntó mi hermano  
— Si, ella — Pude notar un leve rubor en su rostro, por lo que lo golpee — ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA! — Me preguntó más sorprendido que enojado  
— Ella la odia a muerte — Solo me dispuse a asentir levemente  
— … ¿Por qué? Ella es tan linda…  
— Por eso, tiene una linda voz, Kaito se muere por ella — Antes de que él pudiera seguir enlistando las cualidades de esa hija de perra, yo le di una patada en "una zona que no debe ser mencionada" y cayó al suelo

Me fui a mi cuarto sin decir nada más…

(POV Len)

— Debería ser la protagonista de una serie yandere… — Ella comienza a asustarme— El papel le quedaría perfecto  
— ¿Yandere? ¿Enserio? — Me preguntó Poetry, parecía levemente disgustado, yo asentí — Ella no tiene nada de tsundere… — Vi que el miró hacia todas direcciones y sus ojos suplicaban que nadie lo escuchara, el se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído — … Es una chica tsundere…  
— ¿Eh? — Me confundí más acerca de ella, al principio ella parecía una chica más o menos dulce —¡Pero se ve a leguas que quiere matar a Miku y a todo aquel que hable de ella! — Taiyu me da mucho miedo, deberé tener cuidado con ella  
— Eso no es lo peor de ella… — Cada vez parecía más aterrado — ¡Cada vez que se enoja, ella me…!

Él no pudo terminar su frase, terminó en el suelo tratando de aguantarse el dolor… Taiyu lo golpeó de nuevo en…

— ¡Eso es por decirme tsundere! — con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se volvió a ir a solo ella sabe donde  
— ¡No se como puedes vivir con ella! — Le dije aterrado  
— Uno se acostumbra… — Con mucha dificultad se levantó del suelo — Pero al menos mi consuelo es Sora…  
— ¿Quién es Sora? — No sabía que mi amigo tuviera novia  
— Es mi hermana menor, ¡Es una niña adorable! — Ah, su hermana…

Después de eso pasamos el tiempo charlando solo él y yo, descubrí muchas cosas de quien yo creí que sería mi mejor amigo por el resto de mi vida, pero toda nuestra charla terminó hasta que vi un reloj de pared.

— ¡Y-ya es tarde! — Me alarmé, no creí que el tiempo pasara tan rápido — Ya son las ocho…  
— ¿Tan rápido?  
— Me tengo que ir — Me levanté del comodo sofa fastidiado, no quiero irme, pero tengo que — ¿Puedo pasar a despedirme de Taiyu? — El gemelo de la mencionada me miró algo asustado  
— Pues si quieres… esta en su cuarto… ¡Ten cuidado!

Creo que la pelinegra es mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparenta. La primera vez que la vi creí que sería una chica dulce y amable y sería fácil trabar una amistad con ella… No es del tipo amistoso o confiable, eso creo, pero creo que debo disculparme con ella, no sabía que a ella no le callera bien la aguamarina… ¡Miku es tan linda! Espero que algún día podamos ser amigos ambos… o algo más. Asentí a Poetry y me fui por un pasillo, había tres puertas, abrí una y noté que era el baño. Había otras dos, una morada y otra roja con negro, no era muy dificil saber cual era la habitación de Tai.

— Aquí voy… — Tragué saliba y lentamente abrí la puerta — ¡Taiyu, solo pasaba a…!  
— Hay gente que toca antes de entrar — Ella estaba en toalla, yo me ruboricé como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿¡Cómo es que ella puede estar tan tranquila!  
— ¡S-sí! Solo quería despedirm-me y…  
— Claro, adios

Salí corriendo de ahí…

* * *

Bueno, ¡Esto es todo! XDDDDD! Pobre Len! Ah si, se que algunos han estado esperando la subida del nuevo chapter de la familia vocaloid, si si, pero estoy muy emocionada con esto :D No se preocupen, lo subiré lo antes posible. :3 ¡Dejen revieeeews!

Por cierto, sigo sin estar muy conforme con el nombre, así que esta sujeto a cambios.


	2. Reencuentro no deseado

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo! Lamento no haber podido subir capitulos... en fin!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, son propiedad de Crypton, Yamaha, Internet Co., etc..

* * *

**II: Reencuentro no deseado... ¿Confusiones incluídas?**

Estaba comenzando a amanecer, me desperté por los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaron mi cara. Me levanté con pesadez mientras fregaba mis ojos, enserio tenía mucho sueño, bostecé y me dirigí a la ventana más exageradamente enorme de mi cuarto, cerré las cortinas para luego volver a dormir…

— No quiero levantarme en todo el día — Dije para mi misma, por alguna razón, se que no será hoy un día bueno… ya llevaba cinco minutos dormida cuando me levanté de golpe — ¡LA ESCUELA!

¡No había tiempo que perder! Me levanté con dificultad de mi comoda cama, que tiene la mala costumbre de ser mas irresistible en las mañanas, me resbalé con algo y caí de cara, maldije al objeto que me hizo caer y luego lo bendije, era mi zapato. No perdí tiempo y busqué el otro, no tardé mucho en encontrarlos pues estaban juntos, me vestí rápido con el úniforme (por cierto, no me gusta nada) y batallé un poco para colocarme la corbata. ¿A quien se le ocurre poner corbata en el uniforme femenino? No se ni me importa, salí corriendo de mi habitación con la mochila en la mano.

— ¿Taiyu? — Me llamó una voz, obteniendo mi atención  
— ¡Poetry, se nos hace tarde! — Exclamé  
— … Taiyu, hoy no hay clases… — Me recordó antes de que yo pudiera salir por la puerta… me quedé callada y con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad, me dirigí a la mesa donde el desayuno ya estaba listo  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
— Normalmente tu eres la que recuerda este tipo de cosas  
— ¿Por qué no hay clases? — No recordaba que hoy fuera día feriado  
— Los maestros hicieron huelga y las secretarias intentan decifrar porque hay tanto estudiante nuevo… — Suspiré, me siento algo fastidiada porque me levanté y ando con el uniforme puesto como tonta  
— Voy a cambiarme…

Dicho esto procedí a dirigirme hacia mi cuarto, me cambie el uniforme con todo el tiempo del mundo y escuché el timbre, salí de mi cuarto con la intención de ir yo, seguro era Gumi con algún plan para salir con Neru y Miki.

— ¡Yo abro! — Respondió Poetry con gran alegría y se acercó a la puerta — ¿Quién es?  
— ¡Onii-chan! — Le respondió una voz igual de alegre…

_¡Y-yo… conozco esa voz! _Esa voz me altera mucho, me aterra…

— ¡N-NO LE ABRAS!  
— ¿Qué? — No entendió lo que dije, abrió la puerta de todas maneras, se hizo presente una figura bajita, delgada, castaña de cabello largo y ojos azules  
— ¡Poetry onii-chan! — Entró y dejó su mochila de lado para luego abrazar a mi gemelo  
— ¡Sora! ¡Que alegría que vinieras! — Dijimos al unísono, yo lo hice con fingida alegría, a mi me da terror.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu y mamá estaban en los estados unidos? — Pregunté  
— Si, ella dijo que me quedaría aquí un tiempo — De una mirada calida pasó a una que me heló la sangre — Ahora mismo se esta alejando en el carro.

Me dirigí casi temblando a la ventana más grande de esa habitación, Sora decía la verdad, mamá se estaba retirando a toda prisa en su volkswagen beetle blanco… _¿Mamá? ¿Por qué se esta llendo sin despedirse?_. Hace tiempo mamá y yo perdimos contacto, no sé porque.

— ¡Iré a comprarte un regalo! — Poetry soltó a nuestra hermana. Siempre se pone embobado cuando esta Sora, le tiene mucho cariño, vi que tomó mi monedero, pero estaba tan asustada con la precensia de Sora que ni siquiera repliqué — Taiyu, no seas mala con Sora

Dicho esto él cerró la puerta y nos quedamos mi hermana menor y yo en el más profundo silencio, yo estaba ahí con mi sonrisa algo forzada y ella mirando de reojo todo el departamento, ella nunca había estado aquí antes…

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Me preguntó  
— D-desayunar… — Con los nervios de punta me volví a sentar en la mesa  
— ¿No quieres jugar como cuando eramos niñas? — Ella comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente… Cuando eramos niñas, por algo que pasó, intentaba matarme cada vez…  
— ¡N-no gracias!

Yo comencé a alejarme lo más que pude, hasta que choqué con pared, Sora se acercó a mi y me amenazó con un cuchillo en mi cuello, no podía correr, las piernas no me respondían, esta vez no podía gritar "mamá" para que al menos viniera a decirme que Sora no era capaz de hacer esas cosas y que mi hermanita me dejara en paz unos momentos…

— ¡E-espera! — Quise negociar con ella — ¿Q-qué pasará si Poetry me ve?  
— Le diré que te suicidaste — Sonrió con calma y apretó un poco el cuchillo, haciendo que de mi cuello saliera algo de sangre… Me duele mucho, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de doce años me haga estas cosas? — Ahora, ¡Es tu fin! — Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a llorar

_¡No quiero morir aún! ¿Pero no dicen que antes de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos?... ¿no estaré muerta ya?... _Todas mis dudas se aclararon cuando escuché el sonido del timbre

— ¿Y ahora?  
— ¡Alguien ha venido a rescatarme! — Dije entre lágrimas y por fin mis piernas respondieron, abrí la puerta y abracé al dueño de aquella cabellera rubia  
— ¿Taiyu? ¿¡Qué tienes!? ¿¡Estas bien!? — Negué con la cabeza — ¿Pasó algo?  
— Sora… — dije con dificultad.  
— ¿Tu hermanita? ¿¡Le pasó algo!? — Esta demasiado alterado, yo de nueva cuenta negué  
— Taiyu, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio?

Al escuchar su tono dulce me tranquilicé un poco… _Tal vez… si Len esta aquí, ella no se atreva a lastimarme. _Voltee a ver a Len, el cual tenía un ligero rubor en las mejilas. _¿Será por lo que dijo mi hermana? No, no creo._

(POV Narrador)

Taiyu sin perder el tiempo se separó del rubio de ojos azules, rogando desde lo más profundo de su ser que la precencia de Len apaciguara los deseos de sangre de su hermanita.

— No es mi novio — Dijo con toda la calma que pudo acumular en unos segundos — Es sólo un compañero de escuela, Kagamine Len. Len, tu a ella creo que ya la conoces… es Sora

Al ver a Sora tan dulce y calmada como cuando están en publico se tranquilizó, y observó a ambos terminando de presentarse mientras se preguntaba porque Len sabía que Sora era su hermanita, a lo que dedujo rápidamente que Poetry le habló de ella, él simplemente no puede evitarlo, _"Es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo" _pensó en su fuero interno.

— ¿Entonces dices qué acabas de llegar desde USA? — Preguntó asombrado Len  
— Sí, pero no hubo muchos problemas así que realmente no fue tanto tiempo.  
— Entonces… ¿Llego en mal momento? — Volvió a preguntar y miró a Taiyu, a lo que ella negó energeticamente  
— ¡Para nada! Es más, ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

El tono de voz de la castaña y su mirada cambiaron drasticamente, de agradables y dulces a frías y aterradoras, ambos se asustaron por el drastico cambio… Taiyu ya sabía lo que significaba, por lo que juntó todo el valor que pudo y se acercó lentamente al telefono de pared.

— ¿Justo a tiempo? ¿Para qué? — Preguntó extrañado

Sora sonrió tranquilamente y poco a poco sacó de su escondite el cuchillo manchado con la sangre de Taiyu, quien estaba terrada, pues el telefono de pared no tenía linea, el "cablecito" lo cortó Sora cuando ella bajó la guardia. ¿Qué cómo lo sabe? El "cablecito" estaba ensangrentado.

— Para ver el final de mi hermana… — Dijo con una alegría que daba escalofríos  
— P-poetry me dijo que eras adorable… — Len comenzó a retroceder, buscando la salida  
— ¡Sólo soy adorable con Poetry onii-chan!

Una idea rápida apareció en la mente de la chica de ojos rojizos, tomó su celular en manos y trató de marcar, con las manos temblorosas y sudadas ante la idea de ser la hermana de una loca homicida. Su intento de marcar cualquier número fueron en vano.

— ¡F-fue un gusto visitarlas! — Dijo el rubio con la voz temblorosa, estaba demasiado nervioso (o tal vez, demasiado asustado) — ¡Pero ya tengo que irme, a-adios!

Len comenzó a correr desesperadamente, chocando con Taiyu, haciendo que el celular cayera al suelo con tanta fuerza que se partió en muchos y muy pequeños pedazos, "¡Eres un idiota!", fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la dueña del celular roto, aún así los dos le restaron importancia y fueron corriendo hasta la puerta.

— ¡Esta cerrada! — Exclamó Len tratando de empujar la puerta  
— ¿¡PERO CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?  
— ¿Querían salir a algún sitio? — La joven psicopata preguntó calmada mientras presumía tener la llave, al otro lado de la sala.

Sí, ella disfruta hacerlos llorar del terror, si no, quizás ellos no estarían respirando. Len, lleno de terror, en un intento de salvarse a si mismo y a la dueña del departamento, tomó de la mano a su compañera de clase y comenzaron a correr juntos, ¿a dónde? A cualquier otro lugar donde pudiesen estar a salvo de Sora.

— ¡No escaparan! — Gritó fuerte y lanzó el cuchillo directamente hacia Taiyu

Al ver el arma blanca dirigiendose directamente hacia ella se paralizó. "Este es mi fin" dijo hacia sus adentros. Len, al darse cuenta de esto, la empujó rápidamente hacia él, por lo que el arma aún-no-homicida clavó un pedazo de la blusa de Taiyu en la pared, pero ella aún seguía sin reaccionar, por lo que el rubio la volvió a empujar y se la llevó casi a rastras hasta otro lugar.

Sora se entretuvo un poco tratando de recuperar su cuchillo, pues quedó un poco algo para ella y estaba clavado muy profundo en el concreto de la pared, este tiempo lo aprovechó el rubio para poder encerrarse junto con Taiyu en el cuarto de ésta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras miraba el cerrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella aún seguía en shock

Len miró el cerrojo de la puerta unos segundos, para cersiorarse de qué Sora no los encontraría pronto, y así fue…

— ¿Taiyu? Te pregunté si estabas bien — Esta vez si volteo a mirarla, esta se veía pensativa, y su corazón casi da un salto al ver que tenía parte del pecho descubierto, obra del pedazo de blusa faltante, por lo qué rápidamente volteo a mirar el cerrojo de nuevo.  
— Estoy bien… — Respondió finalmente

_¡Ayer casi la veo semi-desnuda! ¿¡y ahora esto!? ¿¡Cómo es qué ella puede estar tan calmada!?_ Pensaba Len bastante alterado. _¡Son demasiadas emociones para un solo día!_

— Len…  
— ¿S-sí? — Preguntó nervioso

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo se sentía, estaba aterrado, terror provocado por Sora la-aún-no-homicida, y a la vez su corazón estaba a mil por hora por lo que vio. Taiyu entendía que él también estuviera asustado, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que Len pudiera haber visto… bueno, eso… hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su blusa (apenas estaba comenzando a reaccionar nuevamente), por lo que decidió ponerse algo encima para cubrirse y poder hablar tranquilamente con Len.

— … Gracias  
— ¿Eh?

Len volteó a ver a Taiyu aún más confundido, y se tranquilizó más al ver que ella ya estaba un poco más tapada, pero aún seguía sin entender.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
— De no ser por ti, no estaría aquí ahora…  
— No fue nada, no podía dejarte morir así… — Dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente y se rascaba la nuca

_¡Estamos a punto de morir, y ella sigue tan tranquila…! ¡Es completamente diferente a como la vi cuando llegué! _

Taiyu tampoco se explicaba por qué ella estaba tan calmada.

Se creo un silencio de unos pocos segundos, puesto a que ninguno tenía nada que decir, Taiyu solo se preguntaba _¿Nos encontrará…?_, mientras que Len tenía mil y una preguntas que se hacía a si mismo, las cuales me evitaré narrar, ya qué la mayoría son inutiles y es aún más inutil porque nadie se las responderá pronto, tal vez… nunca. Ese silencio solo fue interrumpido por las amenazas de Sora, tales cómo "¡Los mataré cuando los encuentre!"

— E-escucha — La voz se Taiyu volvía a escucharse temerosa — C-creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo

Con estas últimas palabras, Len volteo a mirarla rápidamente, y volvió a extrañarse porque toda la calma de hace unos segundos, había desaparecido por completo, ya no estaba frente a una Taiyu indiferente a la situación, estaba frente a una Taiyu temerosa, pero no temerosa ante la idea de morir… no del todo…

— Tengo que confesarte algo… — Dijo tratando de contenerse, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar eso a viva voz, se aferró fuerte a Len y éste volvió a confundirse de nuevo — ¡C-creo que tú…!

No pudo completar la frase, pues estas últimas palabras las gritó, por logica Sora aprovechó y abrió esa puerta…

— … ¡CREO QUÉ ESTO ES TU CULPA! — Exclamó fuertemente mientras soltaba a Len

Len nuevamente se confundió, y a la vez se aterró más.

_¿Hace rato no me estabas agradeciendo?_

— ¡Que tiernos! ¡Mi hermanita, confesandose! — Dijo Sora con una fingida alegría — Lastima qué no sabrá si la rechazaron o no…

Con estas últimas palabras tanto Taiyu como Len comenzaron a retroceder hasta chocar con pared, Sora apenas pudo hacerle a Len una herida en el brazo, pues la detuvo una voz familiar…

— ¿Taiyu, Sora? ¿Dónde están? — Preguntaba el recien llegado, y se asombró al ver aquella escena.

Sus dos hermanas y su ahora mejor amigo en un mismo cuarto, los mayores muy alterados y la menor algo… ¿Rara?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó con un tono un tanto… ¿Picarón?, el cual cambió por uno de asombro al notar las heridas de los dos — … ¿Por qué tienen esas heridas?  
— ¡Ellos dos están locos!  
— Y-yo solo venía a dejarte el juego que me prestaste ayer…

Poetry se confundió, no recordaba haberle prestado ningún juego. Len a paso calmado salió del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse con un "Nos veremos luego"

_¿Por qué me siento así…?_

Dicho esto procedí a dirigirme hacia mi cuarto, me cambie el uniforme con todo el tiempo del mundo y escuché el timbre, salí de mi cuarto con la intención de ir yo, seguro era Gumi con algún plan para salir con Neru y Miki.

— ¡Yo abro! — Respondió Poetry con gran alegría y se acercó a la puerta — ¿Quién es?  
— ¡Onii-chan! — Le respondió una voz igual de alegre…

_¡Y-yo… conozco esa voz! _Esa voz me altera mucho, me aterra…

— ¡N-NO LE ABRAS!  
— ¿Qué? — No entendió lo que dije, abrió la puerta de todas maneras, se hizo presente una figura bajita, delgada, castaña de cabello largo y ojos azules  
— ¡Poetry onii-chan! — Entró y dejó su mochila de lado para luego abrazar a mi gemelo  
— ¡Sora! ¡Que alegría que vinieras! — Dijimos al unísono, yo lo hice con fingida alegría, a mi me da terror.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu y mamá estaban en los estados unidos? — Pregunté  
— Si, ella dijo que me quedaría aquí un tiempo — De una mirada calida pasó a una que me heló la sangre — Ahora mismo se esta alejando en el carro.

Me dirigí casi temblando a la ventana más grande de esa habitación, Sora decía la verdad, mamá se estaba retirando a toda prisa en su volkswagen beetle blanco… _¿Mamá? ¿Por qué se esta llendo sin despedirse?_. Hace tiempo mamá y yo perdimos contacto, no sé porque.

— ¡Iré a comprarte un regalo! — Poetry soltó a nuestra hermana. Siempre se pone embobado cuando esta Sora, le tiene mucho cariño, vi que tomó mi monedero, pero estaba tan asustada con la precensia de Sora que ni siquiera repliqué — Taiyu, no seas mala con Sora

Dicho esto él cerró la puerta y nos quedamos mi hermana menor y yo en el más profundo silencio, yo estaba ahí con mi sonrisa algo forzada y ella mirando de reojo todo el departamento, ella nunca había estado aquí antes…

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Me preguntó  
— D-desayunar… — Con los nervios de punta me volví a sentar en la mesa  
— ¿No quieres jugar como cuando eramos niñas? — Ella comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente… Cuando eramos niñas, por algo que pasó, intentaba matarme cada vez…  
— ¡N-no gracias!

Yo comencé a alejarme lo más que pude, hasta que choqué con pared, Sora se acercó a mi y me amenazó con un cuchillo en mi cuello, no podía correr, las piernas no me respondían, esta vez no podía gritar "mamá" para que al menos viniera a decirme que Sora no era capaz de hacer esas cosas y que mi hermanita me dejara en paz unos momentos…

— ¡E-espera! — Quise negociar con ella — ¿Q-qué pasará si Poetry me ve?  
— Le diré que te suicidaste — Sonrió con calma y apretó un poco el cuchillo, haciendo que de mi cuello saliera algo de sangre… Me duele mucho, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de doce años me haga estas cosas? — Ahora, ¡Es tu fin! — Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a llorar

_¡No quiero morir aún! ¿Pero no dicen que antes de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos?... ¿no estaré muerta ya?... _Todas mis dudas se aclararon cuando escuché el sonido del timbre

— ¿Y ahora?  
— ¡Alguien ha venido a rescatarme! — Dije entre lágrimas y por fin mis piernas respondieron, abrí la puerta y abracé al dueño de aquella cabellera rubia  
— ¿Taiyu? ¿¡Qué tienes!? ¿¡Estas bien!? — Negué con la cabeza — ¿Pasó algo?  
— Sora… — dije con dificultad.  
— ¿Tu hermanita? ¿¡Le pasó algo!? — Esta demasiado alterado, yo de nueva cuenta negué  
— Taiyu, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio?

Al escuchar su tono dulce me tranquilicé un poco… _Tal vez… si Len esta aquí, ella no se atreva a lastimarme. _Voltee a ver a Len, el cual tenía un ligero rubor en las mejilas. _¿Será por lo que dijo mi hermana? No, no creo._

(POV Narrador)

Taiyu sin perder el tiempo se separó del rubio de ojos azules, rogando desde lo más profundo de su ser que la precencia de Len apaciguara los deseos de sangre de su hermanita.

— No es mi novio — Dijo con toda la calma que pudo acumular en unos segundos — Es sólo un compañero de escuela, Kagamine Len. Len, tu a ella creo que ya la conoces… es Sora

Al ver a Sora tan dulce y calmada como cuando están en publico se tranquilizó, y observó a ambos terminando de presentarse mientras se preguntaba porque Len sabía que Sora era su hermanita, a lo que dedujo rápidamente que Poetry le habló de ella, él simplemente no puede evitarlo, _"Es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo" _pensó en su fuero interno.

— ¿Entonces dices qué acabas de llegar desde USA? — Preguntó asombrado Len  
— Sí, pero no hubo muchos problemas así que realmente no fue tanto tiempo.  
— Entonces… ¿Llego en mal momento? — Volvió a preguntar y miró a Taiyu, a lo que ella negó energeticamente  
— ¡Para nada! Es más, ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

El tono de voz de la castaña y su mirada cambiaron drasticamente, de agradables y dulces a frías y aterradoras, ambos se asustaron por el drastico cambio… Taiyu ya sabía lo que significaba, por lo que juntó todo el valor que pudo y se acercó lentamente al telefono de pared.

— ¿Justo a tiempo? ¿Para qué? — Preguntó extrañado

Sora sonrió tranquilamente y poco a poco sacó de su escondite el cuchillo manchado con la sangre de Taiyu, quien estaba terrada, pues el telefono de pared no tenía linea, el "cablecito" lo cortó Sora cuando ella bajó la guardia. ¿Qué cómo lo sabe? El "cablecito" estaba ensangrentado.

— Para ver el final de mi hermana… — Dijo con una alegría que daba escalofríos  
— P-poetry me dijo que eras adorable… — Len comenzó a retroceder, buscando la salida  
— ¡Sólo soy adorable con Poetry onii-chan!

Una idea rápida apareció en la mente de la chica de ojos rojizos, tomó su celular en manos y trató de marcar, con las manos temblorosas y sudadas ante la idea de ser la hermana de una loca homicida. Su intento de marcar cualquier número fueron en vano.

— ¡F-fue un gusto visitarlas! — Dijo el rubio con la voz temblorosa, estaba demasiado nervioso (o tal vez, demasiado asustado) — ¡Pero ya tengo que irme, a-adios!

Len comenzó a correr desesperadamente, chocando con Taiyu, haciendo que el celular cayera al suelo con tanta fuerza que se partió en muchos y muy pequeños pedazos, "¡Eres un idiota!", fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la dueña del celular roto, aún así los dos le restaron importancia y fueron corriendo hasta la puerta.

— ¡Esta cerrada! — Exclamó Len tratando de empujar la puerta  
— ¿¡PERO CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?  
— ¿Querían salir a algún sitio? — La joven psicopata preguntó calmada mientras presumía tener la llave, al otro lado de la sala.

Sí, ella disfruta hacerlos llorar del terror, si no, quizás ellos no estarían respirando. Len, lleno de terror, en un intento de salvarse a si mismo y a la dueña del departamento, tomó de la mano a su compañera de clase y comenzaron a correr juntos, ¿a dónde? A cualquier otro lugar donde pudiesen estar a salvo de Sora.

— ¡No escaparan! — Gritó fuerte y lanzó el cuchillo directamente hacia Taiyu

Al ver el arma blanca dirigiendose directamente hacia ella se paralizó. "Este es mi fin" dijo hacia sus adentros. Len, al darse cuenta de esto, la empujó rápidamente hacia él, por lo que el arma aún-no-homicida clavó un pedazo de la blusa de Taiyu en la pared, pero ella aún seguía sin reaccionar, por lo que el rubio la volvió a empujar y se la llevó casi a rastras hasta otro lugar.

Sora se entretuvo un poco tratando de recuperar su cuchillo, pues quedó un poco algo para ella y estaba clavado muy profundo en el concreto de la pared, este tiempo lo aprovechó el rubio para poder encerrarse junto con Taiyu en el cuarto de ésta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras miraba el cerrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella aún seguía en shock

Len miró el cerrojo de la puerta unos segundos, para cersiorarse de qué Sora no los encontraría pronto, y así fue…

— ¿Taiyu? Te pregunté si estabas bien — Esta vez si volteo a mirarla, esta se veía pensativa, y su corazón casi da un salto al ver que tenía parte del pecho descubierto, obra del pedazo de blusa faltante, por lo qué rápidamente volteo a mirar el cerrojo de nuevo.  
— Estoy bien… — Respondió finalmente

_¡Ayer casi la veo semi-desnuda! ¿¡y ahora esto!? ¿¡Cómo es qué ella puede estar tan calmada!?_ Pensaba Len bastante alterado. _¡Son demasiadas emociones para un solo día!_

— Len…  
— ¿S-sí? — Preguntó nervioso

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo se sentía, estaba aterrado, terror provocado por Sora la-aún-no-homicida, y a la vez su corazón estaba a mil por hora por lo que vio. Taiyu entendía que él también estuviera asustado, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que Len pudiera haber visto… bueno, eso… hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su blusa (apenas estaba comenzando a reaccionar nuevamente), por lo que decidió ponerse algo encima para cubrirse y poder hablar tranquilamente con Len.

— … Gracias  
— ¿Eh?

Len volteó a ver a Taiyu aún más confundido, y se tranquilizó más al ver que ella ya estaba un poco más tapada, pero aún seguía sin entender.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
— De no ser por ti, no estaría aquí ahora…  
— No fue nada, no podía dejarte morir así… — Dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente y se rascaba la nuca

_¡Estamos a punto de morir, y ella sigue tan tranquila…! ¡Es completamente diferente a como la vi cuando llegué! _

Taiyu tampoco se explicaba por qué ella estaba tan calmada.

Se creo un silencio de unos pocos segundos, puesto a que ninguno tenía nada que decir, Taiyu solo se preguntaba _¿Nos encontrará…?_, mientras que Len tenía mil y una preguntas que se hacía a si mismo, las cuales me evitaré narrar, ya qué la mayoría son inutiles y es aún más inutil porque nadie se las responderá pronto, tal vez… nunca. Ese silencio solo fue interrumpido por las amenazas de Sora, tales cómo "¡Los mataré cuando los encuentre!"

— E-escucha — La voz se Taiyu volvía a escucharse temerosa — C-creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo

Con estas últimas palabras, Len volteo a mirarla rápidamente, y volvió a extrañarse porque toda la calma de hace unos segundos, había desaparecido por completo, ya no estaba frente a una Taiyu indiferente a la situación, estaba frente a una Taiyu temerosa, pero no temerosa ante la idea de morir… no del todo…

— Tengo que confesarte algo… — Dijo tratando de contenerse, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar eso a viva voz, se aferró fuerte a Len y éste volvió a confundirse de nuevo — ¡C-creo que tú…!

No pudo completar la frase, pues estas últimas palabras las gritó, por logica Sora aprovechó y abrió esa puerta…

— … ¡CREO QUÉ ESTO ES TU CULPA! — Exclamó fuertemente mientras soltaba a Len

Len nuevamente se confundió, y a la vez se aterró más.

_¿Hace rato no me estabas agradeciendo?_

— ¡Que tiernos! ¡Mi hermanita, confesandose! — Dijo Sora con una fingida alegría — Lastima qué no sabrá si la rechazaron o no…

Con estas últimas palabras tanto Taiyu como Len comenzaron a retroceder hasta chocar con pared, Sora apenas pudo hacerle a Len una herida en el brazo, pues la detuvo una voz familiar…

— ¿Taiyu, Sora? ¿Dónde están? — Preguntaba el recien llegado, y se asombró al ver aquella escena.

Sus dos hermanas y su ahora mejor amigo en un mismo cuarto, los mayores muy alterados y la menor algo… ¿Rara?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó con un tono un tanto… ¿Picarón?, el cual cambió por uno de asombro al notar las heridas de los dos — … ¿Por qué tienen esas heridas?  
— ¡Ellos dos están locos!  
— Y-yo solo venía a dejarte el juego que me prestaste ayer…

Poetry se confundió, no recordaba haberle prestado ningún juego. Len a paso calmado salió del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse con un "Nos veremos luego"

_¿Por qué me siento así…?_

* * *

__Ok :D ahora contestaré el único review (lol)

SessKagome and Shade Shaw: Entiendo que algunos le tengan "reacio", en fin, ahora voy a aclarar que somos dos autores, y el hermano gemelo de Taiyu también es el "self insert" de el co-autor, Poetry, y éste último me encargó que te dijera algo, dice que con el tiempo, ella te agradará, y yo no lo dudo, espero que así sea... ¡Por qué es una de las protagonistas, y dudo poder cambiar eso...!  
En cuanto al disclaimer, no volverá a pasar, muchas disculpas. y sobre el bashing (No conocía esa palabra), creo que tienes razón, y tampoco volverá a pasar, fuera de eso, espero que sigas leyendo la historia... ¡Te gustará, de mi cuenta corre!


End file.
